Annoying Feelings
by Salya Darken
Summary: Random but cute Dissidia one-shot about Kuja x OC. The OC is mine. So yea... R/R please.
Title: Annoying feelings...

Warning: OOC Kuja, Hyperness, and random things

Rate: PG-14

Couples: Kuja x oc

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 9 nor it's characters. I don't own Dissidia either since this takes place in that world. xD I only own Lisa and my ocs.

Comment from writer: I'm hyper... so go away if you wanna bitch.

Edited by: ...

~Start~

He floated randomly in the area called Prima Vista, thinking. He was wondering why he knew of the girl that randomly called his name. He didn't remember her yet he felt like he did. 'Lisa... who is she...?' He thought.

His mind was out about that he didn't noticed that she was walking over to him. A smile appeared over her lips when she noticed that he was deep in thought. She moved near him on the stage.

When she started to reach for his long silver hair, he moved by turning around and glaring at the young girl. His light-blue eyes glared at her. "What do you want, girl?" He asked, trying to sound annoyed but oddly he can't get annoyed by her and that annoyed him.

She smiled softly at him. She, herself, didn't remember why but she felt that she wanted to be near him, even if he was on the bad side. "I don't want anything, Kuja-kun. I just wanna hug you."

Kuja glared at her as he floated a bit away from her. "I don't want your hugs... so go away, Lisa."

Lisa shook her head and pouted softly. "Nope. I'll stay here until I get my hug." She said as she jumped up onto the upper stage area and sat on the edge. She kicked her legs a bit as her deep blue eyes watched him float there. A smile stayed on her lips.

He sighed lightly as he knew she would follow him until he let her hug him. Why she wanted to hug him, he didn't know. Yet the feeling of being interested in that young girl always got to him. He then sighed again as moved closer to her. "Fine... have your hug than go away." He said, once he floated near her.

She thought a bit then shook her head. "I want you to hug me this time, Kuja-kins." She said with a soft giggle. She then held out her arms to him as he flinched lightly.

'Great...' He thought with a soft glare. He wanted to just kill this girl but he did reach over and grabbed her. He pulled her to his body, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She blushed lightly since she didn't see that happening. She then wrapped her arms around his neck softly as she leaned against him. She leaned her head against his right shoulder. "Kuja, This is different.."

He sighed lightly and floated around randomly as he held her. "Don't like it, princess?"

She giggled lightly as she lightly played with his soft hair. "I like it but what if the others from your side sees this?"

Kuja thought a bit then shook his head slightly. He ran his fingers through her soft blackish brown hair as he thought. "I doubt anyone would really come here. Since they are all off fighting."

Lisa thought a bit then sat up a bit and looked at his face. "Shouldn't you be fighting Zidane?" She said, blinking lightly. She didn't understand the feeling but she didn't really want him to fight the monkey.

He sighed lightly. "Yea, but I got an annoying princess who would go away, remember." He smirked lightly at her.

She giggled lightly. "I know." She said softly before leaning over and kissing his cheek before leaning her head against his shoulder again. "I should go away and let you fight the monkey... but I..."

He blushed slightly as he eyed her from the side. "But you what, princess?" He asked, not sure why he was interested yet he was. Being interesting in this one princess was really annoying him yet while she was in his arms, he appeared calm.

She sighed lightly, the smile faded from her lips. "I don't know...but I get a sad feeling when you fight with him..." She said, closing her eyes. She felt tears wanting to form but they didn't.

He thought a bit then floated down to the ground. He pressed his feet to the ground then pulled her away. "Lisa, Remember this. In this world, I may die but as long as Chaos is around, I will reappear..."

She nodded lightly as she looked up at him. "I know... and as long as this war goes on, you and Zidane will get hurt over and over..." Chibi tears started to appear in her deep blue eyes.

He let out a low growl as he warped the tears away. "Yea, but this war will end soon..."

She blinked some. "Then we can go home?"

He opened his month to reply to he couldn't think of an answer. He just sighed and leaned close, pressing his lips against hers softly.

She blushed deeply and closed her eyes, kissing back.

-end-

R/R


End file.
